Sweet Raindrops
by shinmeigladaria
Summary: Teenage Business Prodigy meets Poor but Sweet Young Lady. Not good with Summaries. Little bit of magic, more on reality but i dunno xD
1. Chance

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC ARE OWNED BY THEIR OWN COPYRIGHT HOLDERS.

This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is unintentional and purely coincidental.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kono-chan…"<em>

"_Set-chan…"_

"_I promise… Well be together…"_

"… _forever"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHANCE<strong>

A black luxury car was speeding down the city streets going through the darkness and the heavy rain. The driver, a sophisticated butler wearing a gorgeous clandestine black suit took a glance from the rear view mirror, finding his young master, with her jet - black hair tied to the left and is wearing an elegant black suit, sleeping. The butler then spoke.

"Ojou… Ojou…." No response… He chuckled, but then repeated but now only louder.

"Ojou… OJOU!"

"WHA-?" the butler's young master jolted for shock. "What is it Sebastian? Are we there already?" the young master said after gaining back the calm composure.

"No, not yet, but we're near..." the butler, Sebastian said.

"Ah, I see…then… I don't find any reason for you to wake me up" the young master said with a frowning face.

"Oh yes I have. Your necktie is not tied properly. I think you should take the time to fix it. You don't want your 'beloved' Grandfather scolding you for looking rubbish when you're at the party." The butler smirked at his young master.

"Crap. All right, All right, I'm gonna to fix it."

Sebastian laughed at his master's statement. "Relax now Ojou, we're very near the venue."

"Ok….."

The car halted at the stoplight's red mark. The rain was still pouring hard outside. As the young master looked outside, with her right hand by her right cheek, she saw a young lady, the same age as her, panting and very wet from rain.

_"Hmm, is she alright? She looks very tired not to mention very wet."_ The young master thought.

A she examined the young lady closely, her eyes widened in surprise as she remembered something. Tears were starting to brim in her eyes.

_"I-it c-can't b-be… but s-she's-….."_

The stoplight's light shifted green; the car was now slowly accelerating…

"STOP THE CAR!" the young master shouted

"Ojou, is there something w-.." The butler then hurriedly stepped on the brakes.

Without finishing Sebastian's statement, the young master dashed out of the car and quickly ran to the young lady.

"HEY!"

* * *

><p>A certain beautiful young lady with chocolate-brown hair was walking down the city sidewalk. It was around 8 in the evening and the rain was pouring hard above her.<p>

"Mou, I should have brought an umbrella!" the young lady grumbled as she tried to shelter herself from the cold rain.

"I have to get home, maybe Mom's worried and I have to give this medicine to my little brother… I have to move now…"

As she started to walk again, she felt her head twinge, her body temperature getting hot.

"I wonder if Dad's already at home… Geez… I bet his drunk again."

She was now panting; her eyes were beginning to shut. She's struggling to keep them open.

She was now meters away from a stoplight and a pedestrian crossing. She saw herself from the reflection of a black, shiny car which stopped because of the red signal from the stoplight.

"Look at me, I'm so miserable" she mumbled as she saw her own reflection.

Now, she was very tired and very drenched in rain water. Her body lost all of its energy. She can barely stand on her own.

She fainted.

She lay there, wet, tired and unconscious. The rain was still pouring hard.

_"I can't take it anymore…"_

It's a frustrating day for her. She got caught in the heavy rain, forgot her umbrella, her little brother needs the medicine and worries for her own safety from his father's hands. Until… destiny found its way again…

"HEY!"

* * *

><p>AN : so here's the first chapter. I'm sorry for some grammatical issues in this story for English ain't my native language. Even so that's not a valid excuse and i thought that this story would help sharpen my english skills.

and oh, it's my first time writing a fanfic so please bear with me ^^


	2. The REICHSTAG

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC ARE OWNED BY THEIR OWN COPYRIGHT HOLDERS.

This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is unintentional and purely coincidental.

* * *

><p>The REICHSTAG<p>

"_Rest easy… We'll take care of you…"_

*chirp*…*chirp*…*chirp*

It's around 8 in the morning. A young brunette lady was beginning to wake up from a bed, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight which pierced through the windows of the room. As she scanned the surroundings of the room, she was in awe with what she saw. The room was 5 times-No, 10 times bigger than hers and had elegant furnishings and some antique paintings. But before she started to examine these things closely, she remembered what happened last night.

"Oh yeah… I fainted..." she said "But where am I? This place isn't obviously our house…"

She stood up from the bed and started to walk to a glass door heading to the balcony. She realized that she was in the 2nd floor of the house and was amazed with what she saw. There, she saw the Main Gate, the Huge Garden, a very wide Driveway, the Front Yard and a Mini Forest and she thinks that she didn't see everything in that compound from the balcony.

"Wow… this place is huge… it's like a castle in those fairy tale books… You can find almost everything…" she said. "But I really have to go now; I bet they're worried about me." She then walked back inside the room.

*knock*…*knock*…*knock*

The door opened and came in a black butler carrying a breakfast tray on the other hand. He saw that the young lady was already up and doing well.

"Good morning young lady. I'm glad to see that you're up and running" he said. He walked across the room to place the breakfast tray on the table. "This meal's for you. I made it special as requested by someone" he said while smiling.

"Thank you very much for your kindness but you see… I really need to go home now or else-" just when the brunette was about to finish her sentence, her stomach growled loud enough for the butler to hear. The butler stared at her then chuckled.

"Now, now… enough talk, start eating…" he said as he offered the lady a seat by the table.

"I'm sorry for that…" she said apologetically as she sat down and started to eat.

"Hmm? That's nothing to be sorry about" he smiled "Health is wealth; we should treasure it very well you know… That aside, do you know the reason why you fainted last night?

"uhh, I didn't eat anything the whole day yesterday then I got fever and I got drenched in rainwater because I didn't bring an umbrella?" she said after chewing some bits of pancake.

"Exactly, now we don't want that to happen again do we? Please take your time eating and if you need more don't be shy, just tell me" he said in an assuring tone.

"Thanks for your kindness and hospitality uhhh-"

"Please call me Sebastian" he said smiling

"Thanks Sebastian-san" the brunette answered smiling

They stayed quiet for some time in order for the brunette finish eating. Of course, the brunette wasn't comfortable with all the silence and Sebastian was just standing there by her side waiting patiently for her to finish eating. She decided to break the ice.

"err… Sebastian-san, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"… Where are we?"

"This is my young master's house… The Reichstag; it's in the outskirts of Tokyo. No worries here, getting to the city centre is quite a breeze…"

"The Reichstag? Isn't that the name of the building where the German Parliament sits and takes office?"

"Very knowledgeable aren't we?" Sebastian smiled "Yes, you see my young master kind of took a liking to German architecture so she modelled and named this house to that building, cute isn't it? He said.

" hehe I'm not that smart it's just that I read it in a book and I just remembered it" she said grinning. "_Wait. What-! He called this place 'house'? Shouldn't it be like 'mansion' or 'castle' already!_" she thought blankly.

"Is there something wrong young lady?" the butler asked

"Ah no, there's nothing wrong" the lady answered "oh please stop calling me 'young lady' or something like that... it's flattering me. My name's Konoka Ichikawa… Konoka would be fine" she said smiling as she stood up from the chair after finishing her breakfast.

"hmm no, not really. I think the title 'young lady' suits you very well for you move in accordance of a graceful, elegant young woman, Konoka-chan" Sebastian said " Well then, I'll take these dirty dishes to the washer so that the maids can clean them. The clothes you wore last night are already clean and dry. They should be in that other table with all your other belongings. A car is already waiting for you outside to take you home. Please take your time and don't push yourself too hard. I'll be waiting outside of this room if you're ready" he said as he approached the door.

"Ah yes… I understand" said Konoka

"Well, I'll be outside Konoka-chan" Sebastian bowed as he took his leave and closed the door.

Konoka approached the other table where her other belongings are placed and she began to change her clothes.

_"I feel happy… but not the usual happiness everyone feels… it's something else. It's… another kind of feeling…"_

* * *

><p>In a room inside the Reichstag…<p>

"… 'Get a grip on your daughter's actions!'… and that's what your Grandfather told me." A young looking blonde man with a playful voice explained to a black-haired young woman. They were having a video conference as the blonde man was from the other side of the world.

"Is that so? Then please tell him that I'll do my best to not miss one of those parties again." The young woman answered in an annoyed tone.

The blonde man laughed. "Don't mind what he said and those parties do suck anyway." The young woman nodded in agreement. "So my dear daughter, what's special about this girl that made you miss the party last night?

"She looks like… her…" the young woman said in a sad tone, her eyes looking down the floor.

"Her? Do you mean-?

"Yes"

"That's a big coincidence, maybe they just look alike, but you have to remember that-"

"Yes Dad, I am well aware." The young woman showed the blonde man a contented face.

The blonde man understood this action and began to start a new topic.

"Today is the start of your Spring Break, right?" he questioned

"No, not really… it's on Monday but I guess you can consider it starting today" the young woman said.

"Oh, my bad… hehe how about you come here in America to spend your spring break? It's been quite some time since we last saw each other personally and let's watch some baseball game or whatever and have some fun. You know Father and Daughter bonding…" the blonde man said smiling.

"Actually I'll be going there for an international music competition… so I guess we'll see each other Dad" the young woman smiled.

"A music competition, eh? What instrument will you be playing?"

"The violin… Also Yukihiro-san will be participating as well so it'll be an interesting competition."

"_The violin is really her favourite_" the blonde man thought happily. "Okay, I'll be watching then… Give it your best my dear..."

"Thanks Dad" the young woman smiled.

"I'll be cheering for you like he-""

Suddenly, the blonde man's Personal Assistant rushed inside the room interrupting the conference. The assistant spoke.

"Sir Leon Aulstyne, here are some documents that you need to review and sign. I'm also here to tell you that your schedule's for the next two months are already set."

"What do you mean 'already set'? As far as I know, I AM the one who manages them." Leon spoke in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry sir… but the Chairman did it." The assistant answered

"But I-"

"Dad, its okay if you can't watch it… I understand…" the young woman spoke.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I'll really try to insert it on my schedule so that I can watch…"

"Yea, I know you will Dad" the young woman smiled. "I'll disconnect now… 'Till next time Dad…"

"Take care…"

"I will… you too Dad"

*OFFLINE* - it's the phrase that flashed through the television screen.

"Leave" Leon said to his assistant. The assistant bowed and left the room.

Leon turned his executive chair to a 180 degree, stood up and faced his office's glass window. From there you can see the night scenery of New York's skyline. He smiled, looked up at the sky and began to think…

_"You really are like your mother, Setsuna…"_

* * *

><p>"So, you found me by the sidewalk unconscious and decided to take me in?" Konoka asked Sebastian while descending the staircase.<p>

"Well yes, it was my master's decision so I can't really object." Sebastian answered

"Ah, I see… uh, Sebastian-san, can I meet your master now?

"I'm sorry, maybe next time. You see, she's quite a busy person…"

"WAIT. Your master is a 'she'?" a puzzled Konoka asked

"Yes" Sebastian chuckled at the question

"Then isn't it supposed to be mistress or something then?"

"I think "master" fits her personality… and looks. Besides, she likes it..." the butler smirked.

"She must be really cool then…" Konoka said while imagining what the master looks like.

"Super cool…" the butler smiled

The two of them are now standing in front of the mansion's main door.

"So, Konoka-chan, the driver is waiting outside this door. He will guide you to the car. Just tell him the directions to your home and he'll take care of the rest. He's the here when it comes to driving, surely he knows all those streets." Sebastian said

"Ah, I understand. Sebastian-san, I really really thank you for everything you and your master did to me. Really, thank you. Please tell your master that I really owe her…" Konoka said as she bowed to Sebastian.

"Just knowing that you're up and doing good… master doesn't need those words of gratitude anymore…" Sebastian whispered to himself

"What was that Sebastian-san?" the brunette seemed to have heard.

"Oh, nothing. Your words will reach my master very soon. You better go now young lady…" the butler smiled as he opened the main door of the mansion.

"Mou, I told you… no more 'young lady'..." Konoka pouted to Sebastian. "Thank you very much once again..."she smiled back at the butler while stepping outside.

The butler bowed and slowly closed the door. Konoka was now entertained by the driver who was waiting for her and she was now being escorted to the car. As she sat on the back of the car, she looked to the right side and focused her eyes on a certain window by the second floor. She doesn't know why she was looking at that window but she had this feeling, and it was a good feeling. She closed her eyes and smiled. She was grateful that nothing bad happened to her and she was able to meet nice people who took care of her. She kept that smile until they drove away…

* * *

><p>As Sebastian closed the main door of the mansion, a certain servant approached him in a ninja-y fashion. Of course, Sebastian being that "one hell of a butler" already sensed her presence.<p>

"Here to present your report about the girl?" asked Sebastian

"Hai de-gozaru" the servant handed over a black folder to the butler

"Ok. You are dismissed."

And quickly, the servant vanished into thin air.

"The intelligence department sure is handy…" the butler smiled as he worked his way up to his master's study room.

* * *

><p>In the study room…<p>

Setsuna stood there by the glass window and saw the brunette walking through the pathway while being escorted by the driver. She smiled when she saw that Konoka was doing fine, even though Sebastian already told her that earlier. That smile kept plastered face as the car left for the brunette's home.

_"She really looks like her…"_ Setsuna thought

*knock*… *knock*

"Pardon my intrusion Ojou." The butler said. "How's the talk with Leon-sama?"

"It's fine… I guess. Anyhow, what are you here for? Setsuna said

"The intelligence reports have arrived. I already finished reading them and sad to say, there's no sign of her being 'that person',"

"I see." the master said with a sad tone, still looking outside the window. "'that person' being alive… it really is just a fantasy now..."

"Be strong Ojou… There is no clear evidence of 'her' being dead. Let's just wait."

"Yes, I know…"

Sebastian opened the black folder again and began reading silently again so he wouldn't miss any information. Then something caught his eye.

"The two of them have the same first name eh?" Sebastian said after remembering how Konoka introduced himself to him

"Huh? Really now?"

"Yes but the girl from last night's last name is Ichikawa. Hmmm, even physical appearance but my brain can be wrong. I mean we last saw her many years ago..."

"That's why I was like crazy when I saw her by the sidewalk last night... I really thought it was her…"

Sebastian stood there silently. Setsuna looked up to the sky. Her mind thinking of only one person…

"_Konoka"_

* * *

><p><em>Author's notes:<br>_

I want to explain that Sebastian calls Setsuna 'Ojou' when the two of them are alone… If they are not alone he calls her 'master' or 'young master'…

Sorry chapter 2 took long… I mean I was busy playing the demo version of Final Fantasy Type 0 or Rei-shiki… I mean, it's the coolest psp game that I have ever played! Haha and had to do some school work… I'll be waiting for the North American version sometime in March next year so I better start saving! :))

Deuce and Sice of Final Fantasy Type 0 really looks like Konoka and Setsuna respectively. Sice is like the albino form of Setsuna! Sooooo cool! :))


	3. Home

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC ARE OWNED BY THEIR OWN COPYRIGHT HOLDERS.

This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is unintentional and purely coincidental.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2.5<p>

Home

The car arrived at Konoka's neighbourhood. It wasn't your normal neighbourhood; this one was filled with drunken men everywhere, thieves and thugs leaning on building walls waiting for a chance to their dirty work and people don't really care for each other nor do they care about someone's status. It's a normal scene for Konoka though since she's been living here for many years that is why she isn't surprised if anything happens around the corners. Luckily, for this day there aren't as many as them and it won't really catch much attention for her, the car and the driver.

"Just here would be fine Sir.." Konoka told the driver

"Are you sure? Your home is a bit farther that way isn't it? and tell you honestly, this place is a bit… creepy" the driver said

"Nah, it's okay. I'm used to this place. They aren't as bad as other people might think so I'll be fine… Thanks for the ride Sir." Konoka answered smiling.

"Oh, okay then… Please take care." With that the driver left

"Better start walking then" Konoka started to walk home. Yes, it was a bit farther away but she thought doing some exercise to energize herself. Finally, she arrived at her destination.

Her house is just like a normal house, small but decent enough. They're living in poverty that's why her family can't afford a bigger one. That's okay with her, as long as her mother and little brother are happy.

"I'm home!" shouted Konoka as she opened the door.

"KOOONOKAAAA, where were you? We were sooo worried!" Konoka's mother, Haruki, asked as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I just had a small accident, nothing to worry about Mom… See? I'm totally fine!" Konoka grinned at Haruki.

"Well talk about that later… I'm sure you're hungry; there are some leftovers in the dining table…" Haruki smiled

"Ah, I'm good… I've already eaten…" Konoka answered. "Hey Mom?"

"Yes Konoka?"

"Have you seen little brother?"

"Oh, have you forgotten? Today is Saturday. He has soccer practice. You know, he's really worried last night. He can't even sleep. Then this morning he told me that he won't come to the practice and that he's gonna find you around the city-"

"BUT WAIT! He's sick isn't he?"

"yes but it's okay now, it's just a small fever nothing to be worried about. I told him that he should go to the practice or else they'll lose that game next week and you'd be sad because you're the reason he skipped the practice. You know that he doesn't want to make you sad."

"that silly brother…" Konoka smiled

Konoka sat by the couch in the living room. As she scanned her surroundings, she noticed some big boxes piled up then remembered something.

"Mom, you guys are really leaving for Okinawa, right?"

"Yes, living here in Tokyo is really costly and we can't support you and your brother really much…"

"I'll with you guys to Okinawa! I don't really care about-"

"No, this is your dream, right? And we believe that you can do it.." Konoka's mom said

"Yeah, but still I don't want to be far away from you and little brother…" the brunette answered looking down the floor

"Now, now… get yourself together… you know that we'll be fine there, our relatives are ready to help with your studies so study hard, okay?" Haruki said smiling

"Okay, I'll do my best!" Konoka answered in an inspired way

"That's the spirit!... Oh by the way, someone from Ma- Ma-, oh I forgot the name but it starts from Ma-, called earlier. I think it's about some kind of recruitment thing… The only thing I remembered is that they'll visit us sometime next week and be prepared thing…

"Huh? Recruitment? Be prepared? What do those even mean?" Konoka pouted

"I don't know, but I think 'being prepared' is better that doing nothing at nothing at all." Haruki chuckled

"Yeah, I guess so too…" smiled Konoka

OMAKE

Sebastian: Ojou.

Setsuna: What?

Sebastian: You should practice your violi-

Setsuna: *death stare*

Sebastian: My Deepest Apologies *bows*

* * *

><p>First of all... MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :)<p>

oh yea, Sice is HOT xD


End file.
